Peach Lemonade
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: CHACK Oneshot - Jack Spicer decides to celebrate the return of a favorite seasonal treat with his dragon. Rated T to be safe


**Hey everyone, long time no see right?!**

**Taking a look at my story stats, I was blown away by the response **_**I Didn't Know Jack Spicer Had a Cat**_** received(over 3,000 hits)! I really am humbled that so many of you enjoyed my work, and I've even started work on another chaptered CHACK story to show my appreciation. Since my policy is not to post any chapters up until I've completed writing out the entire story, it probably won't be up until May(I'm graduating my art school this year, so the next couple of months will be really hectic!).**

**Anyway, to tie you guys over until then, here is a random one-shot that was inspired by the opening season of the Rita's Water Ice franchise this weekend, YAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Rita's Water Ice, they belong to Christy Hui and some lady named Rita, respectively. **

**WARNING: Ummm . . . Ridiculous amounts of CHACK fluff, I guess?(This means Chase/Jack, slash, boy/boy, shonen-ai, MALE/MALE - don't like, then don't read!)**

**PEACH-LEMONADE KISSES**

On a warm day in early March, a tranquil calm has settled within the halls of an ominous mountain abode. Steady, even breaths are heard as Chase Young practices his Tai Chi upon one of the levels of the citadel. Strewn about the lair, large jungle cats watch their master indulge in this daily calming ritual. Focused on his training, the dragon lord almost misses the hurried, clunky footsteps of his mate as he rushes up the level of stairs. Turning around, golden eyes settle on the excited form of Jack Spicer. Ruby eyes are alight with their usual mischief as their owner takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Hello Jack,-"

The Heylin is abruptly cut off as a pair of eager lips are pressed against his and a tongue eases it's way into the immortal's mouth. After registering what the albino teen is doing, Chase begins to return the enthusiasm he's gratefully receiving. Exploring the youth's mouth, the dragon lord is surprised to find it cold with a faint taste of ripe peaches and twinge of lemon. When they separate, Jack looks up at the taller male with expectant eyes and an all-knowing smirk.

"Jack . . ."

"Yes, Chase?" -replies the goth, feigning innocence.

"Why is it that you-"

"Taste magically delicious?" -finishes the teen.

". . ."

"I'm glad you asked babe! Today was the Grand Opening of Rita's Water Ice and they had my two favorite flavors, do you know how rare that is?! I mean normally, they either have Georgia Peach **or** Lemonade, **never both**! Anyway, I mixed them together and made this awesome new flavor! Which means, that from now until September; cold, fruity, fat-free goodness for me means Peach-Lemonade flavored kisses for you! Genius, no?"

During this entire spiel, Chase has stared at Jack as he half-listened to the teen's excited ramblings. Piercing amber eyes are trained on the lips that had just been on his, mind focused on once again claiming them. Noticing the predatory gleam in his lover's eyes, the young genius stares back, wary of the elder's reaction.

"Chase?"

Hearing the timid voice of his mate, the dragon snaps out of his trance and grabs the back of the teen's head and pulls him close. Jack squeaks in surprise as skilled lips aggressively envelop his own. Chase's tongue begins to stroke the youth's and languidly lick the insides of his mouth. He samples the cool sweetness that perfectly compliments the already delicious taste of the evil youth.

The complete dominance by the evil lord causes Jack to whimper, his hands clinging to broad shoulders as he tilts his head into the kiss. His own tongue responding earnestly to Chase's oral ministrations as appreciative moans tumble out of his lips.

After a while, the goth mentally curses when the need for oxygen forces him to end the blissful assault on his mouth. Jack takes a deep breath as he recovers from the hot and heavy make-out session. White hands splay across the ancient armor covering the dark prince's chest as a large gloved hand begins running through crimson hair.

"My mate, your genius is as unpredictably delectable as you are." - Chase offers in response to Jack's long forgotten question.

The blatant response causes a faint blush to cross pale cheeks. Looking up at the warlord, ruby eyes once again gain that mischievous glint.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back!"

With that, the evil teen runs towards the stairs, practically flying down them, before he exits the citadel and flies off to do who-know's what. The Heylin prince simply stares after him, already used to the sporadic eccentricities of his young lover.

Which should really have prepared him for what he'd see about thirty minutes later . . .

As promised, Jack has returned to the citadel, but not empty-handed - in each of his arms is a large, white bucket with a lid. Sensitive ears picking up the curious grunts, Chase appears to help his distressed lover. He smirks at the sight of the thin teen attempting to drag them into the kitchen. With an annoyingly small amount of energy, the ancient warrior picks up both surprisingly cold buckets. The dragon's nose instantly picks up the recently familiar scent emanating from his cargo.

"Jack, what exactly is in these?"

"Well, one is full of peach water ice and the other is full of lemonade water ice. I figured it would be a good idea to keep some around the lair, seeing how much you liked it."

As he speaks, Jack wiggles his eyebrows suggestively which translates into another ridiculously cute gesture by the aspiring villain. With a snap of the warlord's fingers, the water ice disappears to the kitchen area of the mountain abode.

"Bedroom?"-questions the youth, red eyes alight with anticipation.

"Immediately."-growls out the elder as golden eyes narrow into slits.

Giggling maniacally, Jack sprints off to their bedroom with a lusting dragon quickly gaining on his heels.

THE END

**Hope you liked it!**

**BTW, This entire fic was inspired by my reaction when I tasted the half peach-half lemonade water ice I had ordered at my local Rita's. My actual words were: "Holy crap, this is like the best flavor of all time!" I think I scarred a little kid for life . . .**

**Now if you'd be so kind, please submit a review, a comment, or some creative criticism!**

**Xiaolin Showdown Petition time!**

**To put seasons 2 and 3 on DVD:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . p e t i t i o n s p o t . c o m / p e t i t i o n s / x i a o l i n**

**To make a season 4:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / 4 t h - s e a s o n - o f - x i a o l i n - s h o w d o w n /**

**Do your part to keep a great cartoon series around, LATER DAYS!**

**-NINJA-RENKA OUT!**


End file.
